The Rock
Dwayne Douglas Johnson (Hayward, 2 de maio de 1972) é um ator e semi-retirado lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Dwayne ficou conhecido mundialmente pela sua passagem pela WWE onde utiliza o nome de ringue de The Rock. Começou sua carreira como jogador profissional de futebol americano, mas com o pai e o avô famosos no mundo do wrestling, Dwayne seguiu os seus passos, se tornando mais popular e famoso do que ambos juntos. Sendo o primeiro wrestler de terceira geração na história da WWE. Oito vezes campeão da WWE, Johnson é um dos lutadores mais populares da história do wrestling. Em 2011 The Rock fez seu retorno a WWE, na WrestleMania interferiu no evento fazendo com que John Cena fosse derrotado por The Miz, na edição da Raw seguinte ao evento desafiou Cena para lutar com ele no evento principal da WrestleMania em 2012. Carreira *Treinamento e Rocky Maivia (1995–1996) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE (1996–presente) :*Início na WWF (1996-1997) :*Nation of Domination e feud com DX (1997–1998) :*The Corporation (1998–1999) :*The Rock 'n' Sock Connection (1999) :*Feuds pelo WWF Championship (2000–01) :*The Invasion, Undisputed WWF Championship e últimas storylines (2001–2003) :*Aparições esporádicas (2004-2009) :*Retorno; Feud com John Cena (2011) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''People's Elbow'' / Corporate Elbow (Feint high-impact elbow drop) **''Rock Bottom'' (Lifting side slam) 1997–Presente **Running shoulderbreaker – 1996–1997; utilizado como movimento regular entre 1997–2003 *'Signature moves' **''Maivia Hurricane'' / The Smack Down (Float-over DDT) **Flowing snap DDT, seguido as vezes de um kip-up. **Flying clothesline **Running swinging neckbreaker **Running thrust lariat **Samoan drop **Sharpshooter – utilizado em homenagem a Owen Hart em 1999. **Spinebuster **Snap overhead belly-to-belly suplex *'Managers' **Debra **Vince McMahon **Shane McMahon *'Apelidos' **"The People's Champion" **'"The People's Champ"' **"The Brahma Bull" **"The Corporate Champion" **"The Great One" **"The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment" **"Rocky" **"The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment" **"The Most Electrifying Man in All of Twittertainment" *'Música de entrada' **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***'Como Rocky Maivia' ****"Destiny" por Jim Johnston (1996–1997) ***'Como The Rock' ****"Nation Of Domination" por Jim Johnston (1997–1998) ****"Do You Smell It" por Jim Johnston (1998–1999) ****"Know Your Role" por Jim Johnston (26 de setembro de 1999 – 2 de abril de 2001, 2004, 2007, 2008) ****"Know Your Role" por Method Man (2000) ****"If You Smell..." por Jim Johnston (30 de julho de 2001 – 20 de fevereiro de 2003) ****"Is Cookin'" por Jim Johnston (2003) ****'"Electrifying"' por Jim Johnson(14 de fevereiro de 2011–Presente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1999) **PWI Match of the Year (2002) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1999, 2000) **PWI o classificou na 2ª posição entre os 500 melhores lutadores no PWI 500 em 2000. *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Bart Sawyer *'[[WWE|World Wrestling Federation '/''' World Wrestling Entertainment]]' **WCW Championship (2 vezes)1 **WWF/E Championship (8 vezes)² **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) – com Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1) e Chris Jericho (1) **Royal Rumble (2000) **Slammy Award for New Sensation (1997) **Triple Crown Championship (sexto) **Slammy Award (Game Changer of the Year em 2011) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Best Box Office Draw (2000) **Best Gimmick (1999) **Best on Interviews (1999, 2000) **Most Charismatic (1999–2002) **Most Improved (1998) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Alumni *Perfil no OWW R